The Magic within
by SleepyDeepy
Summary: It's said that long ago there was a place where magic uses and non-magic uses live in peace, a place where magical beings can sleep with, a place safe from the ban of magic, though a place like this is now only a tale told by few and believed in by fewer. As Merlin and Arthur travel across the land for an Alliance with an unknown kingdom turns into something more.


**Hi it's me I just wanted to say this story has Morgana when she's in the castle (cause I like it when Morgana it sisterly to Merlin) and Marlin is raising Aithusa in the castle (you'll find out more in the story) and thanks for reading it and sorry i haven't updated my other story. P.S I Kinda updated the chapter, hopefully it makes more sense.**

A women sat on a wooden chair a book about healing magic laid in on the table in front of her, her wise eyes reading it. Her eyes where a mix of colours from turquoise to azure, her white almost sliver hair (small parts of it were a dark colour and seemingly dead) was hip length, it was tied up in a braid going over her shoulder lying next to a crest that was crafted into her dress, her dress was a nice light blue colour, with a darker blue coloured the dress from the hip down making it look like the lower dress had lilacs on it.

The crest bore a dragon. It was crawling protectively around a castle like a guardian. It's eyes were a bright emerald green, from first glance the eye may seem like actual emerald.

Feeling a soft nudge on her hand she smiles softly looking up from her book finding a young dragon looking back before it places itself next to the book she was reading. It's head rested on her hand resting hand.

Looking at the her it's yellow eyes fill wonder as it's emerald scales shown brilliantly in the dim light. As the women move her hand from under the dragon she began to gently pet it much like one would a cat. Purring happily the young fledgling closes it's eyes drifting to the land of dreams.

The woman's hand moved slower as she turns her head back to the book to continue reading a few minutes later she turned her head to face the door hearing urgent footsteps heading this way.

As the man burst into the room a large smile appears on her face as she notices who it was "hello Ignis, my loyal knight, how are you on this fine day?"

The knight had soft blond hair(it turns a light orange if the light hits it right) that barely hit his shoulders, his fringe framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a mix of colours ranging from yellow to orange to red.

His armour consisted of light chainmail armour, over a pair of slick black pants and a long orange and red cape. The cape was connected together on his chest, covering his entire body. The pin that held it together was a phoenix, it's eye was a shining red colour, a long sword hung from his hip.

"I'm doing fine your highness bu-" he tries to reply but was stopped by her "Ignis, please call me Sofia, none of that highness nonsense" she smiles softly at the young knight who merely nodded.

Continue to speak "ok your highne-I mean Sofia, like I was saying I'm doing fine but we have gotten a message from this morning portal." Ignis took a breath before continuing hint of fear in his eyes "they say the knights of Camelot are coming closer into our land, a day ago one of the scouts we were at the northern border when he saw them."

Thinking about all the blood the king and his knight Ignis grips his sword tightly 'All that blood, all those people, dead for what? for an old fool's unjustified fear.' his says bitterly.

Minutes pass before Sofia replayed to the knight "I believe we should ask Camelot for an alliance." She says softly a knowing look on her face.

Ignis's eyes widen in shock "b-but your highness are you sure?!" he says his voice was a mix of fear, anger and a small hint of eagerness.

She nods to him softly before continuing "of course I will not allow Uther to step one foot into my kingdom though if he wishes to meet here I will allow his son " she says turning back to her book and moving it, bringing one of the loose plain paper onto the table reaching for her quill to start writing

"ok but may I ask why do you believe Arthur can be trusted?" he asks her remembering the saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"oh that's because." she looks to him softly smiling softly "brother Emrys trusts him" she reply's before she goes back to writing.

Ignis nods softly understanding her choice a little more " your highness who do you plan on sending?" he asks politely loosening the grip on his sword he realised he had.

Turning back to the knight she reply's " I was planning on sending you" she smiles softly to him, his eyes widen with a small joy and he nods "of course your highness" he smiles softly back at her.

"you may go now" she says kindly to him before adding I shell call you when it's time for you leave." nodding at this Ignis bows a little in respect and leaves the room to finish his duty's and to probably tell his partner about the news

Once Ignis was out of the room Sofia sighs softly finishing off her letter and sealing it with the family cress "I pray to the ancestors that this this works" she says softly to herself.


End file.
